


Bending Secondary

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang the nerd, Bendinschool AU, F/M, Jet the popular boy, Katara artsy girl, Mean/Bully Azula, Multi, School, Sokka the Prefect, Suki popular girl, Zuko the outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ugh,  school, but much better when you have BENDIN!G On your side.Follow the Gaang through the years in bending Secondary School. Mastering the elements and a little drama!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. New school, new lunch

'Y/n!' Shouted you mum. 'Don't forget your packed lunch!'  
"Fat chance of taking that thing," You thought. "Noodles with Veggies."  
You never used to have a problem with veggies, until your first day in Bending School.  
It was an inset day. School hadn't started yet, its just that the new First years (I.e. you) were being shown around.  
You felt a little hungry and pulled out your lunch box. Big mistake.  
'What's that you got there?' asked a slightly whiney voice.  
'My lunch.' You replied curtly.  
'Veggie soup?' Said the girl with the whiney voice, who had peered over your shoulder.  
'Hey guys!' She shouted. 'Someone's eating baby soup for lunch!' She shouted menacingly.  
'Shut up Toph!' Said a boy with blue tatoos on his head. Aang. The Avatar.

'Don't mind Toph, she's always being a brat.' Said Aang, as you packed your bag and began to leave.  
'Wait!' He said.  
'What!?' You said, a little too harshly. Sparks began to fly from your palms.  
'Calm down, urm, whats your name again?'  
'Y/n' You muttered.  
'Y/n, I was wondering if you would like to walk home with me?' he asked  
'You can say no if you don't wanna.' He continued.  
'It'll be a no then, Avatar Aang.' You said, walking off.  
Feeling worse about yourself with each step.


	2. Zuko, wow Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> Firstly thanks for all the hits! 98 hits! I was expecting less.  
> Secondly thank u for the Kudos! It means a lot to me.  
> Thirdly don't forget to comment, I would love to hear what u guys think!  
> Enjoy!  
> Kooki

Things were going south, and you hadn't even had lunch yet.  
The day had started miserably. First, it rained moose-cats and crocodile-dogs. Then your alarm had decided to stop working, so you woke up much too early.  
And to make matters worse, when you arrived you were earlier than even the teacher.  
Not to mention the large zit on your forehead.  
Not a good look. Curse puberty.

'Hi Y/n, are you new?' asked an older girl with a long plait. She was in fire nation house, like you.  
'Oh hi. How do you know my name?' You replied politely.  
Another girl, with coal black hair pulled into two buns, answered this question.  
'Urm, we read the badge on your dorky bag. Duh.'

You turned around, mortified. Mum! She had bought the badge for you over the summer, and told you to wear it so you would make friends.  
it read in pink, flouncy writing;  
HI, IM Y/N. LET'S BE FRIENDS.  
You should have taken it off, but your rubbish morning made you forget to do so.  
Well now you would have to face the consequences. That was, until a deep, husky voice said:  
'Can you leave the new kid alone, Ty Lee, Mai.'  
The girl with the plait, Ty Lee replied:  
'I didn't do anything! It was Mai.'

The loudest silence you ever heard (or rather, didn't hear) reverberated around the almost empty classroom.  
Until Zuko had last spoke, you didn't look up.  
But when you did... Agni, he was hot.

Long, black hair was tied up in a ponytail. He had fire in his eyes. Boy, he was handsome. You were practically drooling.  
'But Zuzu, last year it was our first year, and you wouldn't stop teasing us.' A girl with jet black hair walked into the classroom. She pouted as she spoke.

'Azula, that was different. I was immature.' He tried to explain.  
'hah!' Azula spat. 'And you're soo grown up now you're Thirteen!' 

You could sense that Zuko was itching for a fight. You saw a nerve twich by his temple. You were twitching several nerves, it was just that it wasnt as visible. Zuko was pale as the moon.

Azula walked forward a few paces, then checked the corridoor outside.  
Once she was satisfied she rolled up her sleeves. Ty Lee pulled up her socks. Mai searched in her pockets for something.

Azula walked up to Zuko, then a bolt of lightning flew from her hands.  
before you could think, you were shouting, not too loudly though.  
'Leave him alone!'  
Then, seeing the looks on their faces, you ran past Azula, and towards the door.  
Zuko bolted out just behind you.

'Now you know,' Shouted Azula. 'Stay out of my flipping way!'  
You heard this echoing through the corridors.  
You ran into an open classroom. Zuko followed you.  
'Thanks. I have a feeling Azula would have burned me to a crisp if you hadn't ran. I was kinda rooted to the spot.' He gushed.  
Ok, well now you knew not to hang around in empty places. But now you had the cutest guy as your companion!  
Best. Day. Ever.


	3. 'Don't forget who rules this school'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> i finally overcame my writer's block, so heres another chapter!  
> p.s. 207 hits. wow i never imagined this.  
> dont forget to comment.  
> I AM NOT ANTI ZUTARA I AM A ZUTARA FANATIC. its just that i wanted to take another look at the side of Katara that wasn't shown often in the show oki?  
> Kooki

The shrill bell rang as assembly was called. You hurried towards the main hall, careful to avoid Azula's gang.  
It was going well, until you took your seat in the main hall. Next to a group of girls dressed in green and blue. The Water tribe house and the Earth Kingdom house.

Two girls seemed to be taking all the group's attention. You scuffed your feet on the floor awkwardly, trying to distract yourself while the headmaster chatted to some of the teachers.

'Hey! That's my seat!'  
A girl with brown hair and a blue uniform shouted at you.  
'Uhh sorry, I didn't know it was taken...' you replied.  
The brown haired girl was having none of it. 'Sokka!' She cried across the hall.  
'Someone's taken my seat and isn't giving it back.' She told the boy who had waded across the sea of people to get to her. They looked similar, maybe they were brother and sister. 'Don't forget who rules this school.'  
'Katara its fine, theres....'  
'It is not fine.' Katara hissed audibly.  
a girl in green muttered next to you. 'Fire house trash.'  
Another girl, in blue and slightly older whispered to her neighbour: 'Another fire nation rat-chicken misfit.'  
'Azula spawn.'  
'Metal ant-beetle.'  
'Child of soot.'  
'Colonial scumbag.'  
'Ozai worshipper.' 

You didnt even pay attention to the assembly. The headmaster said something about unity and love after the devastating war.  
Child of soot.  
Colonial scumbag.  
Ozai worship...  
You didn't even notice Zuko chatting to Katara.  
How his eyes sparkled when he looked at her.  
How your heart ached.

Metal ant-beetle.

'Welcome class,' Said a youngish lady.  
'I am your Teacher this year, and my name is Mrs Dee. You may call me Joo Dee if you wish. We will be doing a quiz and I will pick people at random to answer.'

Azula spawn.

Someone threw a bunch of balled up paper at the back of your neck.  
'Owch.' You hissed a bit too loudly.  
' Would You like to let us know, Y/n, why you must say owch in the middle of the lesson? Is it because your brain had no learning in months, and so every time you learn something new it hurts?'

Geez, one hour into the school year and you already have gotten roasted by your teacher.  
Things where not looking good.

'Class dismissed.' You heard Mrs Dee say.  
A zero on your test, boy if your dad was here he would have had a field day.  
Dad.  
'Where is your husband Mrs Y/l/n?' You remembered hearing as you played with some toys.  
Strange men had come to the house that day. They asked your mum questions about your dad, rude and strange questions.  
Like how long it had been since dad left.  
You were barely old enough to write when dad left. You were playing a game with him, and then he said he had to go, so you and your mum would be safe.

You hadn't seen him again.

To add the cherry on top, when you arrived to the gardens (where break was held) you saw Zuko again, talking to Katara.  
Then he and Katara walked down a bit of the bit of the area where nobody went.  
And as you followed them (like the little snoop you were) You saw Zuko and Katara kiss.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
And then, as you turned around to leave your hiding spot, Azula's gang spotted you.  
Agni please help.


	4. Pluto: Orbiting around the sun, but forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I have been kinda silent for about a week, originally i hoped to update every other day, but that is sadly not the case.  
> hope u like this new chapter!  
> Kooki

As you watched Katara and Zuko snog with silent horror, you heard three pairs of footsteps coming from not too far away. Oh cacafuego, Azula and her gang had spotted you.  
Only one thing to do, run for it.  
You didnt care how fast you ran, or if you ran too loudly, but it was enough.  
Until Zuko broke from the passionate embrace to look around, as he heard Azula and co.'s footsteps.  
Meanwhile, you hid in some bushed within earshot, and eyeshot.  
What you observed was very interesting.

'Hello Zuzu, do you have a girlfriend?'  
she said girlfriend in a different, higher voice.

'Quite the player, aren't you. What happed to you dating Mai two weeks ago.'  
At these words, Mai flushed.  
Azula didn't stop there.

'Or getting intimate with that fifth year Earth kingdom girl Suki?  
Or did you think I would forget about you flirting with that little first year girl this morning, Y/n?'  
You held your breath, and all of a sudden, it became hard to breathe.  
All you could feel is hot anger rising in your throat.

'Or the countless others you seduced, just so you could try and...'

Before Azula could finish her sentence, you had jumped out of the bushes and ran straight at Zuko. Pinning him to the wall.

'What in the actual!' Screeched Katara, as she tried to pull you away from Zuko, who was getting blows rained heavily on his face.  
You stepped back, and spat at the ground.  
'Don't make a fool of me, Prince Zuko.' You said coldly.  
Azula grinned wickedly.  
'Y/n, would you asist us in beating up this piece of shit?' She said menacingly.  
'Sure.' You replied.  
And just when you four were about to go down on Zuko and Katara, Ty Lee whispered:  
'Azula, Aang's coming around the corner.'  
But before you could scramble out of there, a pair of orange shoes turned around the corner.  
With one last sharp kick to Zuko's knee, you and Azula hightailed it out of there, Mai and Ty Lee following in your wake.  
Later, in science class, with no Azula around, you were lonely. By now everyone heard about the Zuko incident.

They heard of the company you kept.

And now they wanted nothing to do with you.  
Many of Katara's friends tried to get you alone to do you in, even Katara herself nearly locked you in your locker at break, but the racket you made as she shoved you alerted some Fire Nation seventh years, who came to the rescue. Meanwhile Zuko didn't even look at you for the rest of the day. Probably out of shame. 'Y/n?' Cried a husky voice. 'Y/n, please wait.' It was Zuko. 'What do you want!' You spat. 'I'm sorry.' he must have seen the disapproving look you were giving him, because he added; 'I mean it, ok?' 'Whatever.' You muttered, as you turned around to go home. 'Do you wanna walk home together?' He asked. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, you accepted. That lonely feeling had vanished.


	5. Peace. OR NOT TO PEACE, THAT IS THE QUESTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> herro!  
> Zuko is a scumbag. And the weak September sunshine, as seen on deckchairs.

'Zuko, I forgive you and everything, but why in the sweet name of Agni's polka dotted training bra do you keep staring at my face?' You asked.   
He chuckled.  
'Do I have another pimple?' You demanded.  
He laughed again.  
'I'm staring at you because you're so pretty, you silly goose-pig.'

Geez. No words.  
Prince Zuko is trying to add you to his collection.

You stopped dead.   
'Can you not. Its not even funny.' You said in a very serious tone. Boy, you couldn't wait to lie on your bed at home and have some peace.  
'How can I be-'

'No. Zuko, we will be just friends. In fact, you're lucky that I'm walking with you now. Did you know about the amount of places Azula and friends would've cornered you, and beat the stuffing out of you.'

And with that simple statement, the both of you kept quiet until you dropped him at his house.

Then you walked up the street, to your house.  
Oh flippity phlap. The door was locked, because your mum probably forgot to give you the keys that morning.  
YOU WERE LOCKED OUT FOR FIVE HOURS!

'Zuko!' You called. 'Can you pick locks?' You asked.

He called back: 'No! But you can come in. My foster mom won't be back for ages. And Azula never comes back earlier than 6.'

Well, so much for peace.  
Harhar.  
Very funny.  
Nice try.

'Just kidding, but do you have a step ladder? My mum leaves the garden door open sometimes.' You said, laughing in his face.  
He went pink.  
'We don't have one, so you're gonna have to climb over.' He replied curtly. With that he promptly went inside and closed the door.

________________________________  
15 MINUTES LATER  
\-------------------------------------------

'Danmmit.' You hissed, as your school uniform got caught in a nail. There was no key, and you were going to have to wait for aaagggeeesss until your mum came back.

There was only one thing for it.

You mustered up the courage, and knocked.

Zuko opened the door, and nearly died with laughter.  
'Just kidding, I saw you struggle for ages.'  
'It was just 5 minutes.' You said, with your arms crossed.

'You can come in the back garden; I'll bring sandwiches.' He said, 2 minutes later. 

20 minutes after you went into the back garden, there was a knock on the door. You were streched out on a deck chair, with your shoes and socks off, trying to enjoy the warm sun shine that had swept the rain clouds from earlier away.

Zuko, perched similarly, got up to get it.

Not long after, there was some noise out front, and a very Kataraish whine.  
'Oh come on, let me in.' She said.  
Next you heard Zuko's husky voice. 'No Katara, its just tha-'  
Katara had just winded Zuko and rushed into the back garden.

Holey phuc  
You were going to get it now.


End file.
